


野百合

by xiaociwei



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	野百合

李菡的食指上搭着裙尾的小片布料，她惊醒过来，白色睡裙缓慢移动上去，接着嘴唇就被冰凉的指腹压住，“嘘。”

 

她抬眼往上看，胡纯漾偏着头注视她，下颚线和窗棱外面朦朦胧胧的星星撞在一起，尖锐也柔和，她吞咽了一下，小声问，“怎么了？”

 

“没怎么，”胡纯漾甩了甩头发，在点点光晕里微微笑起来，“我就是有点睡不着，姐姐。”

 

零碎的记忆忽然冲上来，走马灯一样在李菡的脑海里闪过，胡纯漾酡红的脸颊，白皙的脚踝，混杂在痛疼里的甜蜜，抑制不住拔高的声调，统统发生在她们同住第一天的夜晚。胡纯漾和她一直以来想象中的乖妹妹太不一样了，像珍珠忽然变成蜜浆似的涂抹她，直到她们都甜甜的也湿湿的。李菡舔舔上唇，不知道该说什么来回应睡在一间寝室的妹妹。

 

 

然而下一秒她的手就被胡纯漾拉起来，撩起真丝睡裙从腿上钻进去，她触碰到蕾丝内裤的边缘、濡湿的大腿根，仿佛探进温热的水里，又摸到浅白色的芦苇根，底部是流沙，是滚烫的皮肤，那让她的手狠狠缩了一下。

 

 

“姐姐，”胡纯漾在她耳边吹了口气，“姐姐，我好喜欢你。”

 

拉到一半的窗帘晃动着时不时遮挡住光源，李菡像猛地被激了一下那样发起抖，她忽然鼻头发酸，几次张开嘴都没能说出话来。她和胡纯漾，这个看上去乖乖巧巧的小妹妹，她们是宇宙里两颗漂浮着的星球，在漫长的生命中不期而遇，胡纯漾扬起来的脸蛋软的好像能掐出水来，被她捉弄也只会对她笑。

 

妹妹是她不敢触碰的星星，甚至是月亮，高高悬挂着，纯粹、遥远，又明亮。她常常望向胡纯漾，就像风尘仆仆的骑士在古堡下仰望长发公主。多少个辗转反侧的夜里她在想她，想她做了什么梦，梦里会有她吗？

 

 

饱满的、雪白的胸部贴住她，胡纯漾跟她额头抵着额头，“姐姐，姐姐，我好喜欢你，你喜不喜欢我啊？”长头发少女把尾音拖的又软又长，好像期待里藏匿着委屈那样让人心软，口腔里的热气覆盖她半扇脸颊，李菡本来要推开她的手就那样没了力气。

 

 

喜欢啊，怎么会不喜欢呢？

 

 

于是她抿住嘴，勾着手指把胡纯漾的内裤边挑起来，摸进去就是大片的湿热，女孩儿咬着嘴唇喘了一声，勉强用手撑住自己免得倒在她身上，然后也把自己的手探进她内裤里去。李菡的右手摁着胡纯漾的腰窝，在暗沉沉的光影里看见那一块皮肉浅浅地凹进去，和胡纯漾漏出来的呻吟声共同融到星星和月亮里。

 

她又沿着妹妹的后背把手直直滑上去，顺着脊背，像是攀越群山和雪线，涨起又落下，最后停在肩胛骨上。她自己也湿透了，和胡纯漾一起，仿佛两颗熟了的果子。

 

 

她不停地用手揉着身上那个女孩最柔软的部分，感受到胡纯漾一阵阵的颤抖，她们的嘴唇不知不觉贴在一起，炙热地亲吻彼此，将呻吟声卡在喉咙里变成支离破碎的呜咽，像两朵淫靡的花一样纠缠着。

 

 

第二天还要跳舞，她们没把手指伸进去，可光凭抚摸也足以让两个沉浸在爱里的少女高潮了。胡纯漾越来越急切地晃动腰部，掐着李菡的手臂喘息，她们都很瘦，光打进来把粉嫩皮肉分成清晰的黑白两部分，暗蓝色的血管仿佛错综复杂的暗河似的流淌过去。李菡又去亲她胸口，自己的内裤半脱不脱地卡在膝弯上，然而她们都忘记去在意这些细节。

 

 

她们始终不敢叫出声来，怕隔音不好吵醒其他房间的队友，只好拼命咬着嘴唇无声地喘息着，胡纯漾高潮的时候脚趾都紧紧蜷缩在一起，又低又轻的哭腔拉的很长，时断时续包着渺矇，尾音颤动，像蝴蝶的翅膀扑腾，觅着火种消失在窗棱里。

 

 

李菡也高潮了，她腿根抽搐，胡乱地在床上蹭动小腿，胸脯像两座小山包似的在余韵里起起伏伏，细密的汗珠从额头上渗出来，她终于能把那句话说出口，把少女的羞涩、仰望星星的卑微和胆怯都抛到一边，只剩下坦率的爱意。

 

 

“姐姐也好喜欢你啊……”

 

 

胡纯漾眼尾发红，终于没了力气似的软下来，浑圆的肩头划过夜空那一刻李菡恍惚地又看见星星，零碎的几颗，坠落在暗白的亮光里。

 

 

于是她搂住女孩儿纤细的腰肢，像是要亲吻星星那样吻上去。

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
